


Scars

by anny385



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-15
Updated: 2011-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 16:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has lots of scars you just can't see them. For the Scar Challenge on NFA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Child Neglect: Child neglect is where the responsible adult fails to provide adequately for various needs, including physical (failure to provide adequate food, clothing, or hygiene), emotional (failure to provide nurturing or affection), educational (failure to enroll a child in school), or medical (failure to medicate the child or take him or her to the doctor). I think in part Tony was a neglected child. Yes, his parents provided food, clothes and had him enrolled in school and had the best medical care for him. One part of child neglect is emotional abuse and the failure to provide nurturing or affection. I don't think that his parents ever had any time for Tony as a child and never hugged him either. I also think that he was verbally and physically too. Who would tell their child that they would end up in the gutter and spank their child because he made a costume out of a snow suit? That's just wrong.

Scars

Tony sat in the darkness of his apartment thinking about the scars that he had. Yes, he had scars. No, they couldn't be seen, but that didn't mean that they weren't there. Everybody thought that being a rich child meant that he was happy, but he wasn't very happy. The only thing that he found to distract himself and escape from what happened at home was his movies. He loved movies and watched them often. He often wished that his home was like one of the movies that he had watched about happy families. Where they never left their children at home alone by themselves, or in a hotel room full of strangers. When he was older he found out that nobody liked kids, or people that were sad all the time, so he began to change began to construct his mask. He smiled at the world, made jokes and talked about movies. When that happened everybody liked him and so he had perfected his mask as time went on. It was almost like his detective movies where he got to undercover as someone else and not be himself. Nobody ever saw the sad, lonely little boy because he hid behind the mask and was never allowed out.

When he went into the police force he was the best undercover cop there because he liked to be somebody else. Nobody took the time to look behind the mask, or look at the scars that was in his soul because they believed what they saw. They never saw the adult man with the child in his eyes that only wanted to be loved for himself not who he pretended to be.

It would take years for the man who was alone in the world to find someone who saw behind the clown mask. It was NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He saw the bright young man he was and the man he would become and he offered him a job as an Agent.

He found his home and the man who was like a father to him. He was a better father that his own father had ever been. It would take him years to figure that out, but when he found out by looking at the little things that Gibbs did for him. He listened to him when he had a problem, he let him into his home when something was wrong with his apartment and he told him that he would not die when he had the plague. He was a true father and for that he was glad that he finally had the father he was looking for.


End file.
